


Scared Potter?

by mybabydrivesa67impala



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Other, good narcissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabydrivesa67impala/pseuds/mybabydrivesa67impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A remake of the Golden Four.<br/>What would happen if Harry had been FRIENDS with Draco and not enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared Potter?

Draco grimaced slightly as the two meat heads slid into the compartment next to him, wrinkling his nose at the scent of stale meat and BO.  
"Crabbe, Goyle, don't you have someone else's day to bother? Because I am trying hard to keep my day, and possibly my year, idiot free."  
He flung a sharp glare at them, but neither boy noticed the young blonde’s irritation.  
"Do you think the trolley will be coming by soon, Draco?"  
With an exasperated groan and a roll of his eyes, Draco jumped up from his seat and slammed the compartment door open.   
He glanced back over his shoulder, blonde locks swishing down his forehead, "I'll be back. Maybe."  
With all intentions of leaving the two dunderheads waiting for the rest of the day, if not forever, he set off to find better companions for the long journey to Hogwarts.  
Gliding down the train, the blond boy looked into windows, praying for an open seat.  
'FINALLY'  
He slid the door open and collapsed into a seat, not bothering to speak to the two boys within.  
"Eh-hem!?"  
With a sharp look in his eye, he whipped his head around to look at the offending ginger.  
"What could you possibly want? I just sat down."   
The boy looked slightly affronted and snorted at Draco.   
"Who the heck are you to just barge in?"  
Draco sighed, regretting being so hasty to choose a compartment.  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And you-" he looked down to the boy's clothes; they were obviously two or three sizes too big, and a dingy grey, "must be a Weasley. My Father's told me about your family."   
He nodded to the boy, extending his hand respectfully.  
Mother always loved respect.   
And who cared what Father thought, he was just an abusive ass any way.  
Draco jerked out of his dark thoughts and forced his frozen hand to shake that of the Weasley child.  
"Ron. Ron Weasley." Ron’s grip was strong for a first year, and Draco grinned.  
"Enchanted" Draco, not wishing to be rude, turned to the other boy, but froze when he got a good look at him.  
Round glasses. Messy black hair. Green eyes. Just like father said. Harry Potter.  
"So the rumors are true...you're back. Harry Potter, it's my pleasure."  
The reedy brunette gave Draco an embarrassed smile, but held his eyes strongly.   
"So you know me, too, huh? I guess everyone does."   
His voice was quiet, but proud, and Draco recognized the look on his face. The forgotten child, amazed to be noticed.  
He'd seen that look in the mirror many times.  
"Yeah, and everyone else will too, so get used to it. But it'll be okay. Just tell them to bugger off. Besides, you’ll have friends to protect you."  
Ron sniggered from Draco's left, and the three boys slipped into easy and comfortable small talk.  
All the while, Draco had trouble keeping his mind alert. He kept slipping to darker, dangerous thoughts.   
What would Father think if he made friends of these two.  
A son of a 'blood traitor' and the Boy Who Lived. He would be livid, he might even punish Draco.   
'Maybe I will. They seem...they seem pretty okay.'  
When the trolley came by, Harry and Draco bought her out, roused to sympathy by the pitiful excuse of a sandwich Ron pulled from his pocket.  
The skies outside slowly slid into the pinks and golds of sunset, but the three boys paid it no mind.  
It wasn't until a girl intruded upon them that they noticed how close to Hogwarts they were straying.  
"Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad. A boy named Neville's lost one."  
Ron froze, his wand inches from his rat, Scabbers, to shake his head.  
"No? Well then, alright. Hey! Are you doing magic? Let's see it, then!"  
Ron looked up at the intelligent-eyed redhead sheepishly, and Draco couldn't help but chuckle under his breath.  
"Umm. Okay. Sunshine, daisy, bottom mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"  
One loud -pop- rang out through the cabin, and a large yellow puff of air surrounded a very confused Scabbers.  
The girl looked at Ron scathingly, with a cool sharpness that Draco would have been proud to pull off. She reminded him faintly of mother when he tried to sneak sweets late at night.   
"Are you sure that's a real spell?” when Ron only shrugged she carried on, “Well I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me."  
She cast her eyes about the room, obviously searching for something to work her magic on, finally settling on Harry, much to Draco's relief.  
"For example." She strut the rest of the way into the room and plopped down across from the confused adolescent.  
"Oculus Reparo."  
In a blink, Harry's previously broken glasses were fixed, not leaving behind a trace of the former cracks or snaps.  
"Bloody brilliant!" Ron’s outburst seemed to please the girl, and her cold attitude toward him melted into soft warmth.  
Draco couldn't resist asking the girl a thousand questions, and by the time they reached Hogwarts, the four were well acquainted, and laughing like old friends.  
A muggle born, a blood traitor, and Harry friggin Potter as friends.   
'So much for making Father proud. I'm here to make Mother proud.'  
-S-


End file.
